Reality
by Genesis Breathless
Summary: Rosiel and Katan find their way out of the book and into England, where they have to learn how to fit in with the rest of civilized societywell at least Rosiel doesIt's not R yet but it will be in later chapters. Please Review!
1. Prologue

**Reality**

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel Sanctuary. It all belongs to Yuki-sama, the selfish woman that she is. All I have is this story and a cat. A cat whose name is Rosiel, so really he's only half mine... But I hope you enjoy this story! Please REVIEW!

"I think we should go in for the kill...Katan, hire an assassin."

"Do you really think that wise, Rosiel-sama?"

"Well...oh, I don't know anymore. I'm supposed to be insane remember? Mind not functioning properly and all that...anyway, this whole story line is awfully confusing sometimes. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be doing anymore."

"All you need is right here, sir." Katan said, indicating to the word bubble hovering above his master's head. "And I don't think that says anything about an assassination."

"Oh, I HATE being confined like that. And besides, you know _that _decision never gets us anywhere!" he said, jabbing an angry finger at the accused word balloon. "And I don't see _you _coming up with any better ideas!"

"Well actually sir, I-"

"Never mind, NEVERMIND! You know that whenever I ask your opinion, I never really mean it!"

Katan nodded obediently.

"I am just SO FED UP WITH THIS!" Rosiel yelled, and with that, he spun around and punched the wall.

And then...the wall ripped in half.

Rosiel peered curiously between the two torn halves, then muttered, "All this time...all this time, and it was this simple..."

"Oh, damn, I ripped my book." said the brunette teen, as she went to go find some take to repair the beloved pages.


	2. Chapter 1

"So simple…all right Katan, you first," Rosiel ordered, indicating the hole in the wall.

"Please sir," said Katan, bowing slightly and stepping back, "after you."

Rosiel rolled his eyes at his manservant in apparent exasperation. "No, no Katan, that won't do at all. If you go out there and some happens-something goes wrong- well, I'd much rather it happen to you than to me, don't you agree."

"But of course sir." He said humbly. Katan took a deep breath and took his first step out of his book, and into the world.

It felt extraordinary, finally being real. He was no, as he had feared still book sized, nor two-dimensional. He looked behind him to where his former realm of existence lay open, and saw only a stationary black and white Rosiel fixing his hair. He himself was nowhere to be found in the picture.

"It's fine sir, you can come out," he called to Rosiel, and then made a beckoning motion in the direction of the book just in case Rosiel couldn't hear him.

A moment later, Rosiel was standing at his side staring around the dim basement room in awe as if it were the Ritz presidential suite.

"Oh but Katan, this is _splendid_," he breathed, slowly turning about on his platform boots.

Rosiel thought very highly of being three dimensional, and for once, he was allowed a full color palate. His hair shone in the light that came in through the low windows and he had a wonderful sense of being totally and utterly free- free to do whatever he wanted. He had, of course, hoped that he would be a bit taller in real life, but Katan still stood at least a head taller.

Both angels were startled out of their reverence by a shrill voice from an upper floor.

"Mom! Where's the tape?"

"I don't know honey," replied a more calm voice, "why do you need it?"

"My Angel Sanctuary book ripped!"

These two voices (the latter of which sounded as if she were about to burst into tears) reminded them that they were most certainly not alone, and had better get moving, or risk being discovered-or worse…_glomped_.

They both dashed across the small room and into a garage that smelled harshly of petrol. The garage door was down, and both angels stared at it for a moment (having never seen this type of door before) trying to puzzle out how to go about solving this dilemma. The answer was found when Katan figured out that all you really had to do was lift the handle and push a bit, while Rosiel started making looks as though he thought they would be trapped in this smelly and awfully tasteless cement room forever.

From the garage, they made their way up the driveway and onto the side of the road. The street was buzzing with morning commuters, and Rosiel made it very clear that he would rather walk on the side of the road than be dragged across traffic and to a sidewalk. He remembered the cars from the scenes in Tokyo and, though he certainly would not want to cross their paths, he felt an impulsive desire to go and purchase one of the fast red ones.

"Well, shall we go then, sir?" inquired Katan, looking in the direction of the town center down the hill.

"Yes. Yes, I think we shall…" answered the silver haired bishie, and together they walked down the street into a new world and a new life.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey everybody! I'm so sorry it's taken me soooooo long to update, but my poor computer has been in the hospital up until yesterday! Thank you to those people who reviewed this stuff! It's going to get better, I promise, and the chapters are going to start to get longer (I read over these first two, and realized how horribly rushed they sound!)

Remember, I'll still update even if I get no reviews, but I'll do it faster If I get LOTS!

Chapter 2 

They were on a far busier street now, and getting more then their fair share of strange looks- one boy had actually stopped and informed them that the cosplay convention was not taking place for another tow weeks, which neither of them had any idea what they meant by. They were, however, glad they had come out of the translated English version, as they seemed to be in an English speaking place. It was bad enough that they didn't know the first thing about human society, but imagine what would happen to them if they didn't even speak the language!

A bit farther along the road, Rosiel stopped for a moment and stooped to pick up something that was fluttering about near the curb of the street.

"Katan, look at this funny bit of paper," he said turning the highly embellished piece of paper over in hid hands.

"Five…pounds…" Katan read off the back. "I think," he began slowly, "that this is the sort of money they use here."

"Well in that case, we'd better have some, hadn't we?" Rosiel looked down at the note in his hands and concentrated very hard until he had ten of them in his hands, which he then pocketed. He smiled a lethally sweet smile and started off again, apparently very pleased with the accomplishments he was already beginning to make in this world.

Katan was smiling slightly too. Rosiel seemed happy, and whenever hat happened, however rarely, Katan was happy too. But it wasn't as though it was going to be at all easy making their way into this new world, he reminded himself (a life alongside Rosiel had taught him to be anything but an optimist).

"Sir Rosiel…" he began, his smile being steadily replaced by a frown.

"Yes my cherub?"

"We are going to need a place to stay."

"I suppose so. But we'll need more money before we do anything," Rosiel said and led the both of them into an expensive looking jewelry store.

"What are we going to do in here?" Katan inquired, looking around at all the sparkling gems.

Rosiel snapped out of his diamond-induced trance and replied calmly, "We are going to take their money." He eyed a woman at the front desk. A man in spectacles and an oxford vest was putting her bracelet in a blue box and then he popped open a small drawer where Rosiel caught a glimpse of many bits of paper similar to the ones he held in his pockets. He turned to Katan and instructed, "Just ask that man over there if you can see something."

The shop owner, putting down his dust cloth to survey the new customer walking toward him, thought the young man looked shifty in his navy blue military style overcoat. He also looked extremely nervous, which put the bespectacled man in the idea that he might be there to rob him. His dubious thoughts were completely erased once the platinum haired man pointed mutely to the engagement rings and muttered something about seeing a few of them. Poor fellow, he thought. He's probably picking something out for a girlfriend and is terrified of making the wrong choice. Putting on a kind face he walked over and unlocked the case and started talking about how very "in" white gold was these days.

Rosiel took the man's lack of attention as an opportunity to dash behind the counter and pop open the cash register. He looked at all the coins and paper, finally picking up one of the grandest looking ones with the largest number on it. After making twenty exact copies of it he replaced one so the man would notice nothing amiss, and closed the cash drawer.

Katan noticed Rosiel waiting impatiently by the door and made his excuses to the jeweler, saying he really only wanted to look today, but would maybe come back some other time.

"Will sir be desiring to look at anything else today?" the man asked.

Katan took a moment in answering, fully taken aback at being called sir. "Oh, uh, no. No thank you…"

The clerk nodded and led him out. Spotting Rosiel leaving with him he said, "Ah, and would this be the charming young lady you have been shopping for?"

Katan dragged the fuming angel out of the store as quickly as possible.

"KATAN!" yelled Rosiel, pummeling the cherub with his fists, which Katan decided to let him do for a while since as long as he wasn't unleashing any powers on him, it wasn't hurting in the slightest, and seemed to make Rosiel feel better. "Why didn't you let me rip the man to shreds?"

Katan pried Rosiel off himself. "If we are to be living here, sir, then I really don't think that ripping sales clerks to bits is such a good idea."

Rosiel thought that over, crossed his arms and heaved a great sigh. "Oh, I just may be willing to consider the possibility of you being right. In the meantime…" he began, eyeing an expensive clothing store across the street with a significant amount of interest. "Now that we have money, we might as well-"

"Look for a place to live," interrupted Katan, and led Rosiel away from the store and toward the center of town.

Sorry about this being kind of short again…the next chapter will be better though, this one promises! (The next chapter has Lucifer in it—how could it NOT be good?) I hope to update soon, but thanks for being patient with me and my muses!


	4. Chapter 3

1Okay, so my brand new and spiffy computer is here and many many well overdue updates will follow. Enjoy, and don't forget to leave a comment!

Chapter 3.

Laughter and chatter rang throughout the grand hall where the more socially lively characters of Angel Sanctuary had gathered. Sara and Moonliel were seated on a sofa discussing how Sara's Jibrille outfit in volume 15 had been "so military chic". Katou and Lucifer sat at a table arm wrestling and the rest of the AS crew were milling about conversing. Suddenly, a strong wind began rustling fine hair and billowing cloaks.

"Quick!" yelled Raphael, dropping the highly attractive extra he had been holding moments before. "She's thumbing through the pages! Everyone in their places!"

There was a great commotion as characters flew around from all directions grabbing swords and a number of other lethal props. Just then, Raziel came skidding into the hall out of breath. "It's you Lucifer! She's stopping at you with the bird!"

Lucifer scowled and swept off, running as fast as he could without looking like he actually cared or losing any of his "bad angel" coolness. Once in his place he picked up the black bird stationed at the window and concentrated on looking dark and poignant for a few moments. Then, letting the feathers go and watching the dark storm of black birds fly up into the air, he slowly began to turn at the sound of approaching footste– footsteps? Where was Katan? It wasn't at all like him to be late for a scene. He waited a few more seconds and was about to go and find Rosiel for himself when he felt something fall onto his head. _Plop, plop, plop._ He reached up and touched the silk black hair only to find...toast crumbs. Oh, he hated it when people ate and read at the same time. Scowling and brushing crumbs out of his hair, he strode out the door with the intention of finding the silver haired duo and getting out of the way before-god forbid- it started raining jam.

"How dare you keep her from me!" Setsuna yelled at Raphael and took a swing at him. Uriel was trying to break them up for the eighth time in less than two days. He honestly had no idea why the reader liked this part so much.

Once he was certain the page had been turned, Lucifer stepped out from behind a large apocalyptic looking boulder and over the Messiah and two elementals.

"Hey Lucifer, shouldn't you be in your scene getting ready?" asked Setsuna.

"Bad news," he replied, "Rosiel and Katan are gone."

"What do you mean, 'gone'"

"I mean gone as in not here doing their jobs like their supposed to."

"Alright," said Uriel looking a little strained. "Maybe they just went to a different volume for awhile...a different language?" he suggested.

"Why? So that Rosiel can compare the light reflective quality of his hair with the French Rochel?" Lucifer asked exhasperatedly.

"Well it's worth checking out," reasoned Raphael. "Katan knows the no one is supposed to make unannounced trips to different languages with out permission, and he's usually able to dissuade Rosiel from doing anything too dumb like that."

"I think she's closed the book now, so Lucifer, you check out the French volumes, I'll take German, and Setsuna and Raphael, you dig around here," delegated Uriel, and four swept off to question their foreign counterparts in various tongues.

Two blocks and a number of complaints later Rosie sat himself down on a bench and refused to move another inch until he had something to eat. Katan, not really knowing how one went about purchasing and preparing food here or even if they had the same kind, looked around the shops lining the street and decided that the shop with a big sign saying, "Food Market" would probably be a good place to start.

"I'm going to go in there, alright sir? I won't be more than ten minutes,"he promised and walked across the street throwing nervous glances over his shoulder. He felt bad about leaving Rosiel there all alone and vulnerable- wait a minute now, what was he thinking? Rosiel _vulnerable_? He would be fine- it should be the passers by who he should really be worrying about.

The food market was like a maze. It was even worse than the maze Rosiel had once constructed at his mansion and put him in one day for lack of anything else to do. In this maze, there were people with shopping carts who kept nearly running him over in their haste to get what they needed and get out, and disorienting noises and smells. He did, however, finally manage to make his way over to the produce and picked a carton of strawberries- one of Rosiel's favorite foods.

Once in line at the cash register he took the piece of paper out of his pocket and examined it. It had a clearly printed 100 on it and though 100 seemed like a lot to Katan he didn't know what it was 100 of, and he feared it might not be enough. Stepping up the man the man behind the till he handed him the paper and the carton. The young man picked up the 100, turned it over in his hand, and stared at it in apparent amusement. He popped open the little money drawer and turned to Katan. "Hey, you got anything smaller on you? I can't break this much."

"Uh..." Katan shook his head."Alright then," the man replied "hold on a minute." He turned around and waived one of the other employees over. "Hey man, can you break a hundred?" he yelled over the head of customers and waived the 100 in his friends direction. The friend nodded and came over the their register with a sizeable amount of more paper.

Katan didn't like attracting this much attention to himself, and was glad when he was handed the receipt and remaining money. On his way out of the supermarket, Katan passed a number of fliers all tacked to a large cork board. One in particular caught his attention- it was an advertisement for a boarding house. They did need a place to stay and although it was certain that Rosiel would not applaud the idea of sharing the large Victorian house with any number of other people, he thought he just might be able to trick him into thinking everyone else there were servants, at least until everything was finalized. In any case, it wasn't going to be a permanent arrangement. Katan had resolved already that someday he was going to buy Rosiel a large and luxurious house of his very own. Ripping himself away from fantasies of indulging his master in the decadence he so enjoyed, Katan tore off one of the perforated slips of paper at the bottom of the add with an address and phone number printed on them and hastened outside.

The man at the register who had dealt with him earlier watched him go with curiosity. "Pays for strawberries with a hundred, but needs to stay at a boarding house..." he muttered shaking his head and turning around to tend to the next customer.

He came outside to find Rosiel on the same bench throwing some suspicious glances at a pigeon who was standing next to him on the bench. Katan was very glad to see that there were no dismembered body parts anywhere to be found which meant that Rosiel had either not been bothered or that he was just very good at hiding things. As Rosiel opened up the carton of strawberries the pigeon edged a bit closer and made a few clucking noises.

"Hey," said Rosiel, coveting the fruit, "go away-it's mine."

The pigeon completely ignored Rosiel's warning and pecked at the carton. Rosiel turned, eyes ablaze, gave it a murderous stare and...it's feathers fell out.

While Katan though it looked quite ridiculous like that and it had served it right, Rosiel looked absolutely horrified and stared open mouthed at the fleshy pink pigeon. Katan, knowing that look could hardly be out of guilt and compassion for what he had done, asked,"Sir? What seems to be the matter?"

"I..." Rosiel stammered and looked up at Katan with frantic and imploring eyes, "I meant to make it _explode_!" He looked down at his hands, raised one up, pointed it at the pigeon and nothing save for a small static spark came off his fingertips. Katan tried his luck at the pigeon and was surprisingly more successful in his attempts than Rosiel. He was actually able to make a dramatic wind and the pigeon make a terrible sqwaking sound and fell over motionless.

Rosiel stood up and screamed at the world at large, "I am the most powerful angel in all of existence! What the hell is happening to me!"

It was this point that Katan realized they could be in serious trouble.


	5. Chapter 4

I had some real problems with this chapter because of the different languages- I couldn't decide if I would just leave it the way it was and let all of you figure it out for yourselves, or if I should put little translations on the side. I decided to just leave it, but there's not too much talking in different languages, and it's really simple stuff so everybody should be fine. Just in case though, there's a little glossary at the bottom of the page. Have fun reading!

Chapter 4

Uriel finally found the German Lucifer in Sevotharte's mansion gearing up for the volume 16 reading that was about to happen. He approached him cautiously as they had never been on the best of terms. "Uh...hallo..." he tried, cursing himself for not trying to learn something useful, like another language, in all that time he had spent deep in the earth.

"Hallo," the demon lord replied curtly. "Und was mochtest du hier?"

Not quite grasping what had been asked of him, Uriel decided to just tell Lucifer what he wanted there. "Wo ist- er- Rociel?"

"Rociel?" he seemed to consider this for a moment, then, "ROCIEL!" he hollered up the stairs.

"Ja?" came a reply from the second floor of the mansion.

"Wo bist du?"

"Hier."

"Dann komm mal HIER!"

"Warum!"

"Dummkopf, das weiss ich nicht!"

There was the sound of feet running down some stairs and the next second Rosiel was standing in front of the both of them in what looked like a long white muslin nightgown. "Uriel!" he exlaimed in delight and ran over to give Uriel a purely flirtatious hug. "Aber wie gehts? Ich hab dir fur soooo lang nich gesehen! Und wie ist-"

Uriel listened to the incoherent not managing to get a word in edgewise until Rociel finally was forced to take a breathe. "Have you, DU, seen," he made a looking motion, hating how ridiculous he must sound, "the ENGLISH Ro-Rociel?"

"Der Englischen?" Rociel repeated. "Nien."

"Oh...okay. And uh, where's-er-WO is, uh Katan?" he ventured, and quickly added, "I mean YOUR Katan? The Ger- Deutsch?"

"Er ist oben . Er beweg sich die Moebel," he said vaguely waving a hand upward, which Uriel took to mean that Katan was either upstairs or dead.

"Und, uh, the English Katan?"

"Der englischen? Nien, ich hab ihn nicht gesehen fur ein paar monaten- Ich mag ihn nicht." At this he wrinkled his nose and Uriel actually caught the gist of what had been said to him. It was a well known fact that the Rosiels did not get along very well with the other Katans. Probably due to international loyalty problems. Either way, there was no one missing here.

"Tu n'est pas le Lucifer que je sais! Je vais tu truer!"

Lucifer stepped in on the middle of the scene catching all attention.

"Hein!" yelled the other Lucifer swooping down next to him, the anger apparent on his face. "Que d'enfer fais-tu ici!"

"What the hell are you so bent out of shape about- no one's even reading you right now!"

"Nous practiqons!" he spat at him.

"What iz it you are wanting here?" asked the Messiah, proving that apparently he could be of SOME help and that he was not quite as dumb as everyone assumed.

"I'm looking for Rochel and Katan," he stated darkly, watching the French Lucifer circle the pair of them and glower out of the corner of his eye.

"Zey are in ze next scene. You may follow him zere," he informed him, pointing at Lucifer.

"Oh, really that's alright," he assured Setsuna in mock politeness. "So they're both here?"

"But of course," Setsuna replied, getting a suspicious look on his face. "Why would zey not be?"

"No reason," Lucifer replied, evading the question. "Have you seen our Rosiel and Katan?"

"No, zey do not often come here to visit."

"I can't imagine why..." he muttered and swept of to re group with the rest of the search party.

Back at the apocalyptic boulders Lucifer found Uriel there waiting for him. "Any luck?" the elemental asked him.

Lucifer shook his head and glowered.

They had been waiting for the other two no less than five minutes when the both of them came skidding around a corner out of breath.

"Come on," yelled Setsuna waving them over,"There's something you have to see!"

The four of them rushed off with Raphael leading the way into Rosiel's mansion. Lucifer was hoping very much that the something they had to see was both of their dead bodies, while Uriel prayed silently that neither of them had done some unspeakable sin that he would later have to condemn them for.

Upon entering the master bedroom, they all slowed down as Raphael pulled a curtain away to reveal...

"You made us run all this way, for a fucking hole in their wall!" asked Lucifer, trying without much luck to control his temper.

"It's not just a hole in the wall, dumbass," retorted Setsuna just before his own head was slammed into the bedpost by a certain enraged demon.

"He's right," agreed Raphael, "Go on, look through it."

Lucifer and Uriel both bent down and peered through the rip, which they found to be much more like regular paper, then sheet rock. Staring back at them, was another stack of books, only these books where gigantic. They were really more like skyscrapers, which neither of them could understand of explain away so they popped their heads back in and stared questioningly at Raphael.

"I'm not going to say that I know what that is and what's out there," began Raphael, "but I think that it's the world that our readers come from. I mean, it would make sense, wouldn't it?"

"So you mean to tell us that Katan and Rosiel are..." he looked through the hole again and gulped, "out there?"

"Like I said, there aren't any definite answers- I've never heard of anything like this happening before- but it does seem like a good theory, doesn't it?"

"Well, they'll probably be back soon," said Lucifer regaining his indifference.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well if they're running around in the big other world still at our size- they'll come running back soon enough won't they? They're not exactly intrepid pioneers"

Uriel had to agree that he did have a point.

"Well," Raphael started again, "We've been thinking- well actually, I've been thinking," he paused to throw a look at Setsuna, "others of us have just spent the time gaping at the hole. But what I think is that it could hardly make sense to stay tiny. I think that if one of us were to go out there, surely we would get bigger."

"Well, there's really only one way to find out," observed Lucifer looking dubiously at the hole. "Who wants to try it?"

"First," Uriel said, "we have to all agree that this stays between us. If anyone else finds out, well, they'll all want to try and get out and people from out there will want to try and get in, so I think it's best if no one else knows about it. Agreed?"

"Agreed," came the unison answer.

"Okay, well, I think," began the Messiah.

"Gods and angels, he's actually THINKING," Lucifer interrupted sarcastically.

"Shut up. I was going to say that I think Lucifer should go out there. I'm sure everyone agrees with me that he's probably the most capable of handling a situation like this."

"You mean that if he goes he can just kill anyone who gets in his way and unleash terror unto our missing duo until they come back," Raphael interpreted.

"Basically."

"Alright then" agreed Lucifer, not putting up at all a fight as everyone had feared. "I'll do it."

"Be careful," Uriel told him.

"Yeah, try to find and bring them back as quickly as you can-we don't what it's like out there or what could happen."

"Try not to get sidetracked my fantasies of taking over the world!" added Setsuna to the good-byes, which earned him another head-bang into the bead.

They all walked up to the hole with Lucifer as he stepped through it and disappeared into the unknown.

"Well," said Uriel breaking the silence that had ensued after Lucifer's departure, "That's three major characters gone. Everyone's going to be wondering where they are and asking all kinds of questions-" he pulled some fingers through his hair and let out a deep sigh. "Unless..."

"Unless what?" Raphael question. "Are you talking about..."

Uriel nodded and Setsuna looked from one to the other in complete confusion.

"Talking about what? What's he mean Raphie? C'mon, you guys don't tell me anything!"

"I'm talking about hiding the book."

At this, Setsuna fell silent. They all knew that hiding the book from its owner was a very serious and dire course of action- they had only ever had to do it once before, the time that the demons had thrown a huge Christmas party and everyone had been to drunk to read their lines for the next two days.

"Are you sure?" asked Raphael looking concerned. "I mean, it's completely up to you- you're the only one who has the power to do that, right?"

"Yeah," said Uriel, "and I think I'm going to. If I hide the book without letting anyone else know, they'll all think it's just been misplaced by the reader for awhile. In no time, they all be having parties and no one will even notice three unsociable characters are missing. I just hope that Lucifer can find it when he come back..."

"Dammit!" the auburn haired girl hissed after practically tearing her room apart. "I can't believe I lost it already- I just bought it!" And she stomped off to question her little brother and every other member of her household for that matter, never noticing the thin glossy manga book wedged in the space between her two bookshelves.

Glossary:

mochtest want Dann komm mal then come beweg sich moving

Moebel furniturequeje sais that I know je vais I will

truer kill d'enfer in hellfais doing ici here

nous practiqons we are practicing


End file.
